FALL FOR YOU
by Choi Ji Hyun
Summary: Jiyoung, Kwon Jiyoung. Begitu berartikah dirimu untukku? Kau membuatku gila. Aku tak menyukai kenyataan ini. Menjijikan saat aku sedang bersama pria lain wajahmu yang terbayang dibenakku. Tak bisakah kau pergi dari pikiranku?


**xxXxx**

**FALL FOR YOU  
**

**_GD-Dara/Other Cast. AU, OOC, Typos. Romance, Hurt/Comfort._**

**_©choi ji hyun  
_**

**xxXxx**

Ku buka lagi ingatanku tentangmu. Manis, namun begitu menyakitkan. Aku mengenangnya. Entahlah harus kuekspresikan seperti apa. Sesak, tapi aku selalu menikmatinya. Kau, tahukah? Aku merindukanmu.

Aku membenci semua omong kosongmu, tapi aku menyukai saat kau mengucapkannya. Bahkan aku ingin mendengarkan berulang kali. Mungkin aku wanita teraneh yang pernah ada. Namun memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"_dara-ya, apakah kau mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" tanyamu.._

_Janji , janji apa yang kau maksud ? Janji untuk selalu bersamamu? Tanpa kau minta aku pasti akan melakukannya. Ucapku dalam hati._

"_janji? Janji untuk apa Ji?" pada akhirnya itu yang kutanyakan._

"_berjanjilah untuk tidak membenciku"._

_Aku terdiam. Aku berfikir, untuk apa aku membencimu. Aku tak punya alasan untuk membencimu. Aku mencintaimu, kau tak tahu? Heey, bukalah matamu!_

"_ciih, apa yang kau maksud?"_

_kau hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. Semyuman bodoh yang ingin selalu kulihat setiap hari._

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan malam itu kau berubah. Kau tak seperti biasanya. Kau menjadi lain. Kau menjadi bukan dirimu. Aku merasakan ada yang lain diantara kita. Apakah kau menemukan teman lain selain aku ? maksudku apa kau mempunyai wanita terdekat lagi selain aku? Sungguh aku tak menyukai pikiranku saat ini.

Aku benci. Ku coba yakinkan diriku bahwa hanya aku, hanya aku wanita terdekatmu. Tidak ada yang lain. Bahkan kau pernah mengatakan padaku, kau tak ingin bersama orang lain selain aku.

"_kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu. Aku sangat bosan"_

_tiba-tiba jau datang kekelasku. Semua teman-teman tahu, kau dan aku selalu bersama. Memang kita bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi kau selalu mencariku disaat istirahat seperti ini._

"_tadi aku dipanggil seosangnim Ji, ada apa?"_

"_aku bosan tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku kira kau bertemu dengan si mata tajam itu"_

_aku tahu yang kau maksud itu Seunghyun , Choi Seunghyun. Apakah kau cemburu? Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Lagi-lagi aku hanya membatin._

"_hahaha.. apakah kau tak punya teman selain aku Ji?"_

"_yaa.. bukan begitu. Kalau aku mau aku pasti akan mempunyai banyak teman disekolah ini"_

_kau benar. Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya. Kau tampan, kau popular._

"_kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mencarinya?'_

"_aku hanya ingin bersamamu dara-ya, aku tak ingin ada yang lain. Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, aku lapar temani aku makan"_

_deg, kau mengacaukan hatiku. Kau menarik tanganku. _

Menyedihkan saat aku harus melihat kebelakang. Kenangan itu, apakah pantas untuk disebut kenangan indah? Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kurasa mataku memanas. Ku coba untuk menahan, membendung cairan dari mataku yang kurasa ingin sekali keluar.

Kini aku melihat foto-foto semasa kita sekolah dulu. Didalam foto itu ada kau dan aku. Dengan senyuman polos kita berfoto. Sungguh lucu. Hari itu tepat sebelum kita akan menghadapi ujian sekolah. Kita berdua duduk ditaman. Masih ku ingat jelas apa yang kau katakana padaku.

"_dara-ya, setelah lulus SMA kau akan melanjutkan kemana?"_

"_entahlah Ji, mungkin aku akan menyusul oppa ku di Busan" aku tersenyum tipis._

"_aku, aku akan selalu mengunjungimu dimanapun kau berada" kau tersenyum tulus._

"_hahhaa.. tak akan mungkin. Aku tahu kau pasti akan melupakanku Kwon Jiyoung"_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Percayalah"_

_aku terdiam . aku mencari kebohongan dimatamu. Yang kudapat justru kebenaran._

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kau tiba-tiba saja menciumku. Itu ciuman pertama kita. Aku tersipu._

Jiyoung, Kwon Jiyoung. Begitu berartikah dirimu untukku? Kau membuatku gila. Aku tak menyukai kenyataan ini. Menjijikan saat aku sedang bersama pria lain wajahmu yang terbayang dibenakku. Tak bisakah kau pergi dari pikiranku?

Aku merasa terbodohi olehmu. Atau mungkinkah aku yang terlalu bodoh?. Saat mengetahui semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Harusnya saat itu tak terjadi. Harusnya aku tak membiarkan semuanya menjadi seperti itu.

"_dara-ssi"_

_aku menoleh , melihat si pemanggil namaku. Seunghyun , Choi Seunghyun._

"_aah, Seunghyun-ssi .. ada apa?"_

"_hmmm .. begini, apa kau ada acara hari ini?"_

"_sepertinya tidak ada , waeyo?"_

"_dara-ssi , maukah kau menemaniku kesuatu tempat?"_

"_kemana?" tanyaku.._

"_kakak ku sebentar lagi ulangtahun , aku tidak tahu mau membelikannya apa. Mungkin kau bisa memilihkannya" jelas Seunghyun._

_Aku berfikir. Aku menyetujui ajakan Seunghyun. Lagipula aku tak ada acara hari ini._

"_baiklah" ucapku._

_Aku sedang menunggu Seunghyun menjemput diapartemenku. Handphoneku bergetar.._

"_yeoboseyo.. Ji?"_

"_dara-ya, aku sekarang di Busan .. bisakah kau menjemputku distasiun? Aku lupa jalan menuju apartemenmu.. hehehe"_

"_paboyaa, kenapa tak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?"_

"_memang kenapa? Kau bisa kan menjemputku?"_

"_hmmm .. Ji mianhae, aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Seunghyun hari ini. Aah tapi tenang saja Ji, aku akan meminta Boom , Park Boom untuk menjemputmu. Kau tidak marahkan? Kita akan bertemu dicaffe biasa, eoh?"_

"_oh begitu, baiklah"_

Aku menangis. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Sungguh. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu padaku? Bukankah aku yang selalu mengahpus air matamu saat kau terjatuh? Bukankah aku yang selalu ada saat semua orang meninggalkanmu? Bukankah aku yang selalu bisa melihat kesedihan dimatamu saat orang-orang hanya melihat bahagiamu? Bagaimana bisa kau menusukkan pedang tajam kepadaku? Apa salahku?

Kau menemuiku saat kurasakan kau mulai jauh dariku. Aku senag dapat melihatmu kembali. Kita pergi ketaman kesukaan kita. Kau dan aku , kita sama-sama terdiam. Hanyut dalam lamunan kita sendiri. Diam-diam aku melirikmu, lega. Kau masih mencariku.

"_dara-ya" kau memanggilku, aku menyukainya. Aku menoleh, menatapmu._

"_kau.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"_

_aku terdiam. Menunggu dia melanjutkan perkataannya._

"_dara-ya.." lagi , dia menyebut bertanya dalam hati, apa yang ingin kau katakana Ji? Apakah kau akan mengatakan "dara-ya , aku mencintaimu .,menikahlah denganku" dengan senang hati pasti aku akan menjawab "tentu saja aku mau Ji" . lalu kita berpelukan dan kau menciumku. Ah itu hanya khayalaku._

"_kau.. kau akan selalu menjadi temanku kan?"_

_bodoh! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu, teman hidupmu. Pastinya._

"_apa yang mau kau bicarakan Ji?" tanyaku.._

_Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya._

" _ini untukmu"_

_Sebuah undangan. Undangan pernikahan. Disana terdapat tulisan KWON JIYOUNG dan …Park Boom ? GILA! Lelucon maacam apa ini. Sungguh ini tidaklah lucu._

"_kau …" tanyaku terputus.._

"_undangan pernikahanku " kau tersenyum padaku. Memuakan. Aku tak ingin melihat senyum itu. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku berharap ada yang membunuhku saat ini_

Aku salah, aku salah karena menganggap selama ini hanya akulah wanita terdekatmu. Hanya aku yang pantas untuk disampingmu. Hanya aku yang mampu mengerti dirimu. Ternyata aku salah. Iya memang benar. Memang akulah yang salah. Bahkan dari awal aku yang salah.

Harusnya aku tak membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Boom. Pertemuanmu dengannya membuat bencana untukku, untuk hatiku. Seharusnya , aku tak menemani Seunghyun. Seharusnya akulah yang menjemputmu. Iyaa seharusnya semuanya tak menjadi seperti ini. Menyedihkan.

Aku menemuinya. Berniat untuk mengatakan semua perasaanku padanya. Bukan. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk merebut Jiyoung dari Boom, seperti yang Boom lakukan padaku. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengatakannya. Itu saja.

_Dari kejauhan ku lihat Jiyoung datang. Dia tersenyum seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa aku malah membenci senyuman itu. Kita duduk bersebelahan._

"_dara-ya" selalu saja kau yang memulai pembicaraan dengan menyebut namaku.,_

"_dara-ya" aku masih terdiam.._

_kuberanikan diri untuk menatapmu.._

"_Ji.."_

"_kau jahat" kataku dengan air mata yang ingin mengalir. Jiyoung nampak khawatir melihatku.._

"_dara-ya, apa yang ku lakukan padamu?"_

"_sakit Ji" aku tak dapat menahan air mataku. Jiyoung mencoba meraih tanganku, namun aku menepisnya._

"_aku tak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padamu dara-ya?'_

_Oh Tuhan, Jiyoung.. apakau tuli? Aku sedang sakit. Aku sakit, hatiku sakit. Mengertilah!_

"_aku mencintaimu, ah bukan.. aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tanyakan aku sejak kapan mempunyai perasaan ini padamu. Saat mendengar kau akan menikah dengan Boom, aku sakit , hatiku hancur. Mengapoa kau melakukan ini padaku Ji? Tak pernahkah kau melihat kearahku? Aku Ji, akuu.. aku yang selalu disampingmu, bukan Boom. Tapi aku!"_

_Dia tediam mendengarku berbicara. _

_Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Kau menahanku "dara-ya" panggilnya.._

"_jangan mencariku lagi setelah ini Ji, tapi kau jangan khawatir aku akan datang kepernikahanmu… lusa" _

"_dara-ya , aku .. aku menyayangimu.. menyayangimu bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri"_

"_hah, hentikan omong kosongmu Ji. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang tak sesuai kenyataan lagi, memuakan"_

_aku pergi meninggalkan Jiyoung. Dia terpaku. Diam ditempat yang dia duduki. Jiyoung nampak mengucapkan sesuatu namun aku tak mendengarnya.._

"_dara-ya , jangan membenciku"_

Hari ini, aku menghadiri acAra pernikahanmu. Sederhana, namun sangat berkesan. Boom tampak cantik menggunakan gaun pengantin itu. Dan kau tampak… ah lupakan. Aku membayangkan , akulah yang menjadi Boom. Sungguh aku sangat menyedihkan.

Kuberanikan diri untuk menaiki panggung pernikahanmu. Kupaksakan senyumku, senyum palsu yang indah. Kau membisikan sesuatu. Sangat jelas ditelingaku..

"dara-ya, jangan membenciku"

-SELESAI-


End file.
